The present invention relates generally to removal of greenhouse gases, particulates and pollutants from the atmosphere, and more particularly relates to system and method for the removal of greenhouse gases, particulates and pollutants from the atmosphere utilizing a greenhouse gas collection apparatus for collecting greenhouse gases, particulates and pollutants from the atmosphere, and first and second tube furnaces and a chemical processing plant for receiving and processing the greenhouse gases, particulates and pollutants collected by the greenhouse gas collection apparatus.
Numerous greenhouse gases, particulates and pollutants including carbon monoxide, carbon dioxide, hydrocarbons, nitrous and nitric oxides, sulfur dioxides and trioxides, and a variety of particulate components of air pollution are commonly introduced into the atmosphere from the smokestacks of a multitude of industrial and manufacturing processes, as well as by automotive engines and catalytic converters. It would be desirable to provide a system and method for removing carbon monoxide, carbon dioxide, hydrocarbons, nitrous and nitric oxides, and sulfur dioxides and trioxides, as well as particulate components of air pollution from the atmosphere, in order to reduce the amount of such greenhouse gases and pollutants in the atmosphere, to help mitigate the current trend toward global warming and the greenhouse effect. The present invention meets these and other needs.